La carta
by Miriam-kyu
Summary: Hace ya casi 1 año que Takuya se fue de Sibuya. Zoe lo hecha de menos, pero de repente recibe una misteriosa carta, que la llena de alegría y curiosidad. ¿De quién será?
1. Unos tristes recuerdos

**Bueno, empiezo otra historia de Digimon. Puede que sea un poco más corta que las demas pero aseguro que no os defraudará, kyuu dejen reviews!**_  
_

_Capítulo 1: Mis recuerdos más tristes  
_

Ya hacía casi un año desde que Takuya Kanbara, un chico de 10 años, se había ido de Shibuya. A todos les afectó mucho su despedida, pero sobre todo a una chica en concreto. Se llamaba Zoe Orimoto, era una chica de su edad, rubia como el oro, con los ojos verdes y piel pálida.

Pasaron bonitos momentos los dos juntos, sobre todo a que llegaron a un punto en el que Zoe se mostró interesada por él. Cuando Takuya se fue, todo cambió. Las clases ya no eran lo mismo, porque Takuya hacía mucho de reír a todos. Zoe tampoco era la misma.

Todo esto era lo que había recordado Zoe a mitad de clases.

-¿Zoe, Zoe? ¿Estás bien? -la llamaba una amiga sacándola de sus posibles recuerdos más tristes.

-Sí... -respondió la rubia con tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, nada. No es nada.

La amiga de Zoe la seguía mirando aún confusa, mientras que un amigo suyo, Koji Minamoto la miraba con tristeza.

Después de un buen rato de clases, era hora de irse a casa. Zoe iba sola.

-Hasta hace ya casi solo un año siempre iba acompañada de Takuya... -pensó Zoe tristemente.

Entonces nota algo a sus espaldas. La chica se giró asustada.

-Koji..

-Zoe, te noto triste, ¿pasa algo? -preguntó Koji preocupado.

Ella asintió.

-Mañana hace ya un año...

Koji no entendía.

-Del que Takuya se fue... -dijo ella terminando su frase.

-Entiendo. -respondió. -Pero no hay que estar triste, a mi también me costó bastante despedirme de él. Era mi..Mejor amigo.

Zoe lo miró y empezó a caminar para llegar a su casa. No pareció importarle mucho las palabras de su amigo, porque ella lo quería, quería a Takuya. Pero ya era imposible, él marchó.

Iba caminando desesperadamente, hasta que llegó a su casa. Como siempre hacía, miró el buzón haber si tenía alguna carta. Miró por el agujero, y lo cerró al ver que no había nada..

-¡Un momento! -dijo rapidamente y lo abre. -¡Una carta! Mmm...No tiene remitente, pero si que es..¿Para mi?

Muy nerviosa, subió a su habitación para abrirla tranquilamente. Cuando la abrió, vio una diminuta letra, ¡en inglés!

Zoe leyó:

"Good, I have to tell you something, something very important, as important as you are to me. I love you, my blonde girl since I met you. Not that I'm so smart in English, but look at the letter I'm writing. When you're in love .. Someone out all the words. Well I have to say goodbye to my blonde and I hope that does not change our friendship.  
Love you, anonymous."

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡No entiendo nada! -dijo ella muy confusa.

Después de esto, se guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su camiseta, y hechó a correr.

Las calles estaban desiertas, eso era algo extraño ya que en Shibuya suele haber mucha gente.

-¡Koichi, Koichi! -llamó Zoe al gemelo de Koji.

-Hola Zoe.

-Mira, ¡recibí una carta! -dijo entregándosela.

-¿Y para que me la das?

-Tú abrela, ¡ya verás!

Koichi obedece y hace lo mismo que hizo Zoe anteriormente.

-Está en inglés. -respondió impresionado.

-Lo sé..Mmm, ¿Koichi?

-Dime.

-Mmm..Bueno...¿Tú..Podrías traducirla?

Koichi se quedó atónito.

-Será difícil. -respondió. -Pero seguramente podré averiguar lo que pone en esta carta.

-¡Gracias, graciaaaaaas! -abrazandolo.

-Je je, vale, déjame unos días. -y se va.

-Hasta luego. -se despidió Zoe.

Zoe no hacía nada más que pensar en esa misteriosa carta. ¿De quién sería? ¿Qué diría? ¿Algo de amor, de familia..? Esto era lo que ella se preguntaba.

-Mamá ya he vuelto.

-¿Dónde estabas? -dijo su madre.

Zoe pensó en no contárselo.

-Nada, estaba en casa de Koji.

-Ah, me alegro mucho de que hayas hecho amigos y se te haya quitado la tontería esa de Takuya.

Zoe puso una cara de enfado.

-Mamá, eso no es una tontería, yo siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón.

Zoe se subió para su cuarto y se tiró a su cama.

Estaba cansada, había sido un día llenó de tristezas, emociones... Por lo que Zoe cogió su diario y empezó a escribir.

"_Querido diario:_

_Hoy ha sido un día espectacular. He recordado más que nunca a Takuya, porque mañana hace un año que se fue. Lo hecho tanto de menos..._

_Pero, hubo una sorpresa, ¡tenía una carta en el buzón! Eso me alegró el día. Pero lo que más me impresionó, fue ¡que estaba en inglés!_

_Por eso se la llevé a Koichi que es muy listo en inglés. Me dijo que la traduciría encantado, pero podía tardar un tiempo. Estoy impaciente, ¿que pondrá? _

_Firmado: Z.O"_

**Puede que se os haya hecho un poco corto, pero no todo puede suceder al principio-kyu! Dejen reviews y alegradme la vista :)**


	2. Mi peluche favorito

**Bueno os dejó con el capítulo 2, de esta historia de drama y romance, kyu!:**

Al día siguiente, Zoe se levantó como siempre. No recordaba lo de la tarde anterior.

La rubia bostezó enérgicamente. Cogió su diario y un bolígrafo. Se detuvo, ya que estaba leyendo lo que escribió ayer y se sobresaltó, ya que no se acordaba de nada. Zoe soltó su diario y el bolígrafo en su cama. Se vistió y se fue corriendo. Sin embargo, se dejó su diario abierto...

Bajó las escaleras de su casa, como hacía todos y cada uno de los días. Desayunó rapidamente, y cuando terminó, se puso su gorro y empezó a correr de nuevo. Su padre se preguntaba a dónde se dirigía su hija, porque ella no suele salir de casa.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente. Zoe pretendía ir a visitar a Koichi, para preguntarle si había descubierto algo sobre la carta. De repente, la rubia se detuvo. Vio entre la gente a un chico de pelo marrón al igual que sus ojos. Llevaba una gorra verde con unas gafas de aviador en la cabeza. Ella se quedó atónita, no era otro que Takuya. Zoe se frotó los ojos, y cuando quiso volver a ver a ese chico, ya no estaba.

-Habrán sido mis imaginaciones... -dijo ella aún confusa.

Takuya estaba lejos, muy lejos de Sibuya. Era imposible que estuviera allí para verla de nuevo. Zoe no le dio mucha importancia, ya que sabía que era una imaginación. Cuando menos se lo esperó, Koichi la llamaba. Ella miró de un lado para otro, no lograba encontarlo.

-Zoe. -la volvió a llamar.

Zoe miró a su izquierda. Era Koichi, que tenía un sobre en la mano. Parecía ser el de la carta. Zoe lo miró fijamente.

-¿Has descubierto algo? -preguntó ella.

Koichi asintió. La rubia sonrió alegremente.

-Sí, he descubierto algo. -respondió.

-¿El qué?

-La carta, es una carta de amor para ti. -respondió Koichi.

Zoe se sonrojó levemente.

-De-de...¿Amor? -dijo aún sonrojada.

Koichi la miró fijamente y respondió a su pregunta.

-Exacto. Si te fijas bien, -sacándo la carta del sobre. -dice varias veces la palabra _love_. A parte, en esta frase, dice: "Te quiero mi chica rubia desde que te conocí.

Zoe se sonrojó aún más.

-Mmm, no sabía que te gusta, Koichi... -dijo con un tono burlón.

-¡Qué-qué! ¡Tú a mi no me gustas! Solo leía lo que ponía en la carta. -dijo Koichi un poco sonrojado.

Zoe sonrió.

-¿Has descubierto algo más?

Koichi negó.

-No. Eso es todo.

-Vale, muchísimas gracias, Koichi.

-Tengo que irme a casa de Koji, ¿vale? Hasta luego. -se despidió Koichi, y Zoe hizo lo mismo.

Después de que Koichi se fuera, Zoe cogió su teléfono de el bolsillo de su falda. Marcó el número de Koji, tenía que preguntarle algo. Estaba comunicando.

Zoe esperaba impaciente.

-Diga. -se oyó al fin.

-¡Ko-Koji!

-¿Sí? ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa, Zoe?

-Koji...Koji...Tú...

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú has visto a Takuya por un casual por la ciudad?

Hubo un largo silencio. Parecía como si Koji no tuviera palabras para esa pregunta. Zoe esperaba a que su amigo contestase.

-No. -dijo al fin. -Takuya se fue para siempre. Imposible que lo hayas visto.

-Yo lo vi. -dijo ella. -O eso creo...Yo esperaba a tu hermano..

-¿Qué?

-Déjame terminar. Y cuando me di cuenta, entre la mucha gente que había, me pareció ver a Takuya. No estoy segura, porque yo ya me imagino demasiadas cosas...

-Creo que ha sido una imaginación...

-Ya..

Entonces, Koji colgó. Zoe sabía que Koji no estaba enfadado, si no triste. Seguramente por un momento pensó que Takuya había vuelto, como lo pensó Zoe.

La rubia comenzó a caminar desesperadamente, y se metió en un callejón. Se sentó en el borde de un escalón. Ella pensó que la primera vez que fue a ese lugar, fue porque Takuya la llevó. La llevó y le compró un precioso peluche de un Calumon. Ella lo conservaba, era su peluche favorito, porque además de ser precioso, se lo había regalado Takuya...

FLASH BACK

-Zoe, ¿quieres algo?

-No, nada en especial. -contestó Zoe.

-Mmm, ¡un momento, ven conmigo! -dijo Takuya cogiendo la mano de Zoe.

Los dos entraron en un callejón.

-Espera aquí por favor.

Zoe obedeció. Después de un rato, Takuya salió con un pequeño peluche de Calumon. Zoe sonrió y se sonrojó.

-¡Toma! Te lo he comprado para ti. Puede que no sea el digimon que más te guste, pero lo he escogido porque te pega mucho.

Zoe recibió el peluche.

-¡Muchas gracias, Takuya-kun!

Zoe se acercó y sus labios rozaron la mejilla de Takuya. No llegó a darle un beso, ya que unas personas entraron por ese callejón a soltar unas cajas. Ambos se miraron, se sonrojaron y rieron dulcemente.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Zoe suspiró. Se sentía triste después de haber recordado ese momento tan dulce.

Entonces, alguien entró a ese callejón.

-¿Hola? -preguntó esa persona.

-Hola.. -dijo tristemente.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí...La primera vez que vine aquí, fue con un chico que ahora no está aquí...

-...No debería de haber preguntado, lo siento. -dijo el chico. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Zoe Orimoto. ¿Y tú?

-Me llamo...Marth.

-¿Marth?

-Sí, así es.

Zoe sonrió.

-Me alegro de conocerte, Marth.

-Podemos ser amigos, ¿no?

-¡Claro! Toma mi número de teléfono.

Marth la miró.

-Toma el mío.

-Gracias. -Zoe mira el reloj de su muñeca. -¡Tengo que irme, hasta otra, Marth!

Marth se quedó allí parado. Zoe salió corriendo de allí, hasta que llegó a su casa.

Como era de cotumbre tenía que escribir en su diario. Se sentó en su cama y empezó a escribir:

"_Querido diario:_

_Hoy he ido a visitar a Koichi, más bien me lo encontré por la calle. Fue una sorpresa lo que me dijo: ¡La carta era de amor! Alguien se me había declarado._

_Además de eso, me pareció ver a Takuya. Creo que era un ilusión mía. También fui al sitio al sitio en el que Takuya me compró mi peluche favorito, Calumon. _

_Cuando estaba recordando como fue, un chico llamado Marth me pidió ser su amiga. Yo acepté encantada. _

_Espero que Koichi descubra más sobre la carta, no puedo esperar a mañana. _

_Firmado: Z.O"_

Después de esto, Zoe buscó y buscó hasta que encontró el peluche de Calumon. Le dio un pequeño beso y dijo:

-Te quiero Takuya...

Y se tiró a su cama con el peluche en sus brazos, recordando a su querido Takuya.

**Bueno-kyuu! Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews :)**


End file.
